


Ghostly Sex with the Swordsman

by psyche_thedreaming



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, perona is a sub, there needs to be more perona x zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche_thedreaming/pseuds/psyche_thedreaming
Summary: Perona is transported by Kuma to a deserted, spooky castle. In her boredom, she decides to explore the long halls and barren rooms. She finds treasure, the kind of treasure you may not expect. When Zoro finds himself stuck in the castle with her, Perona takes advantage of the situation. Horo horo horo horo!Mature sexual content.
Relationships: Perona & Roronoa Zoro, Perona/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 10





	1. Where Would You Like to Go on a Trip, Perona?

Masturbating in ghostly castle without another living soul around for miles was getting old.

Perona initially enjoyed the silence of the great castle, with its high cobwebbed ceilings and musty furniture. She flew around the halls singing dark, moody songs and stitched her own stuffed animals. But without a shadow inside to animate them, they just stared at her blankly.

How she missed her servants serving her hot cocoa and bon bons, treating her like the princess she was. There wasn't anybody to boss around, and Perona was starting to get bored. She roamed the halls for some form of entertainment, finding only dusty suits of armor and yellowing tomes.

Then, as she explored the vast underbelly of the castle, she came across a hallway full of barred cells. She shrieked at the bones of a skeleton staring out at her through the bars, and flew away as fast as she could.

But, as she neared the stairs, a clink of metal could be heard, and she turned around slowly, trembling in fear. It had come from a shadowed room, its door only open a crack. But through it Perona saw a glint of light, and her curiosity beckoned her closer. With shaking fingers, she pushed the door open wider.

She floated inside, her breath caught in her chest, and shrieked again as something skittered by. She flew up the stairs and spent the rest of her day far from that area.

That night, she had a frightening nightmare of zombified Straw Hat crew members emerging from that dark room, cockroaches spilling out of their mouths onto the floor. They cackled at her as her mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes comically bugged out. She stood at the door, but her feet couldn't move fast enough to escape the cockroaches' hungry claws and pinchers. She woke up with a scream and hugged her pillows close, cursing the Straw Hat crew and Bartholomew Kuma.

But, inevitably, she grew bored again and found herself back in the bowels of the castle. Gripping one of her crudely stitched dolls close to her chest, she made her way down the stairs and came to the ominous wooden door. She swore the darkness spilled out of the room in inky tendrils, threatening to pull her in.

She shook her head and reminded herself who she was. She was the Ghost Princess, for goodness sake! She could handle a spooky room, and run any foe through with Negative Hollow if they dared mess with her.

She kicked the door open, and thrust the candle in her hand inside to shed its light. 

Perona gasped.

This was no ordinary room. It was the torture chamber, filled with instruments of all shapes and sizes, some gnarly and curved, others spiked and ready to probe its unlucky victim.

A noise in the corner made Perona yelp in surprise, but it was just a rat, running along a chain. She set the candle down and inspected the room closer, wondering how the tools worked. She avoided the suspicious stains and crust, long dried bodily fluids of the past tortured. 

One tray of objects caught her eye. She flushed pink as she realized what these toys were for. One was designed to form a phallic shape, made out smooth, hollowed out metal, the detail so realistic Perona felt her insides flutter. There were even veins on the shaft and wrinkles in the sac, and the size looked a bit larger than average, at least based on Perona's knowledge. She was no sex fiend, but she had read her fair share of smut novels.

She then brought her attention to the other various toys: an intimidating row of balls on a string, a tapered round plug, a dusty feather, a whip, and a leather gag. There were a few that Perona couldn't even fathom how they'd be used.

Giggling to herself, she grabbed the tray and brought it upstairs. It looked like her boredom would finally be over.

~

Over the next few days, she explored her body with her new friends. She had made sure they had been clean first, of course, before testing them out. 

She determined that her goal would be to fit the phallic metal object inside of her. It was much too large to shove inside her without any lubrication, so she first flew to the library, her excitement making her desperate to find dirty, smutty erotica.

The books were so old that the pages nearly disintegrated in her hands, but, after hours of searching, she finally found one that had her thighs rubbing together, cheeks flushed and heart pounding.

After reading about a man tying a maiden down and teasing her until she begged for release, Perona's panties had become warm with her wet arousal. She floated to her bed and laid down, spreading her legs and sliding her fingers over the wet fabric. She gasped and slid them down, imagining the handsome man in the book between her legs, nipping at her thighs. He'd laugh at her feeble protests at being tied up, even though she secretly wanted him to ravish her.

She licked her fingers and stroked her wet lower lips. Since no one was around for miles, she let loose her moans as she rubbed circles around her hard clit, spiked warmth flooding her belly. Her other hand slid under her shirt and pulled her pink nipples, quickly growing hard as her sensitivity grew.

After teasing her clit, the pleasurable burn in her insides had her fingers sliding inside her folds. She plunged them inside and stroked the bumpy inner walls, searching for the spot that would send her over the edge.

Her toes curled into the blankets, and her moans filled the otherwise silent castle. "Please," she begged the man in the book. "Let me cum! Ah!"

Her hand was shaking so much that she couldn't read the pages, so she set it aside and put all of her focus into stretching and rubbing her insides. She'd need to prepare herself for the metal cock, since she was very tight. 

Adding a third finger hurt, but she gritted her teeth and rocked her fingers in and out, in and out, until the pain became pleasure. That's what she wanted. If she was all alone, in the middle of nowhere, maybe forever, it the was the perfect chance to explore her body and test her limits.

Her breathing quickened and her legs shook as her climax came. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she just lay there and let it spread through her body. The post orgasm bliss had her limbs sinking into the bed, and her lids sliding closed. She slipped into a peaceful sleep, and dreamed of mystery men tying her up and driving her insane with pleasure.

~

As the days went on, Perona got closer and closer to achieving her goal. She overstimulated her body using the toys she had found, until her throat was hoarse from her moaning and her hand cramped. Her body was growing more and more lewd, her fantasies more and more outlandish.

One day, she was taking a break from her frisky activities to sunbathe out on the balcony. There wasn't much sunlight filtering through the gloomy clouds, hence her still pale skin. 

Perona had ditched her clothes since no one was around to see, so she lay naked on the laid back seat with only sunglasses on. It was sort of exciting, being so exposed, although no one was around so there wasn't much of a risk.

She jumped as an she heard a booming noise in the distance, and hastily slid her glasses down. Clouds from an explosion billowed up from trees in the forest, and Perona slid her clothes on quickly, just in case there was someone out there.

She flew towards the break in the trees and waved away the dust in the air. There, inside the imprint of a paw print, was the swordsman of the Straw Hat crew.

She was hoping it was someone cute, and maybe he was cute, but HIM?!? 

She flew back to the castle. He was nearly dead anyway, so there was no use in trying to save his life. 

But she paused in the air, and remembered her goal. Instead of cold metal, what if she could have a real, lively cock?

She turned around and looked down on the injured man, and couldn't help but let out a lewd giggle. This could turn out to be fun.

~

Zoro had been flying through the air, in unbearable pain, so naturally, he slept the whole way. When he came to, large black eyes looked down on him. They seemed familiar somehow, but a flood of pain overtook his senses and he passed out.

~

"W-Where, am I?" Zoro managed to rasp out. His body was still in pain, but he forced himself to focus on his surroundings. 

He was in a bed, heavily bandaged. Beside him stood a woman he once knew as an enemy, so he immediately reached for his swords. But, they weren't there. He glared at her. "Where are my swords?"

The woman stepped back quickly as she realized he was awake. "Don't talk to me in your low voice! It's not cute!"

Zoro growled and made his body move. Pain laced through his legs and chest as he stood, but he gritted his teeth and ignored it. "I know you. You're that woman from Thriller Bark."

"Horo horo horo horo! Of course you remember me. I brought you to your knees with my Negative Hollow!"

Ghosts appeared at her side, and he remembered back to when they had flowed through him and sapped his strength. He widened his stance and moved his arms up in case she decided to attack him again, even though it would do no use. He was weak and powerless, at a total disadvantage.

"Where am I?" he asked again.

Perona harrumphed and crossed her arms. "How about a thank you? You slept for days. Those bandages didn't just wrap themselves, you know. It was annoying to take care of you day and night."

"Where are my swords?"

"I have them. Somewhere. I'm not telling."

Zoro ripped off the bandages on his body and stretched. It looked like Perona wanted to protest, but she stayed silent. 

He thought back to Sabaody, and Kuma, and his friends. What had happened after Kuma sent him flying? He pulled out the Vivre card they had all received from Rayleigh, and it wiggled in a direction, to where his friends would meet him. 

"I need to reach my friends. Thanks for bandaging me up, but if you won't tell me where my swords are, I'll have to look for them myself."

Perona floated towards him. "I-" she began, then stopped to take a deep breath. "I'll tell you where they are, but you need to do something for me in return."

Zoro cocked an eyebrow. "I don't have time to waste."

She glared at him, pink dusting her pale cheeks. "I'm the Ghost Princess, so you better listen to me! Or I'll send my ghosts through you!"

The ghosts giggled at her sides, and Zoro remembered falling to his knees.

'I don't deserve to walk on the same earth with everyone.'

He didn't want to relive that experience. "Okay," he sighed. "I'm listening."

"You need to do one thing for me. You need to tie me up."

Zoro's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

Perona glared at him harder, cheeks burning, and placed her hands on her hips. "I won't tell you where your swords are unless you tie me up and you- you- you have your way with me!"


	2. Follow My Rules, and You’ll Get Your Swords!

"Maybe I got hit on the head and got brain trauma, because your words aren't making sense, woman."

Perona stamped her foot in the air in annoyance. "You annoying man! You're being so not cute!"

He sighed. "I'll find my swords myself."

"What if I told you where they were, but I gave you the wrong directions? It would be funny to see you running around the castle with no clue where they actually are! Horo horo horo horo!"

A dangerous glint lit in his eyes. "I'm no weakling, just because I don't have my swords."

"Hmph!" Perona said. "It's not like you won't enjoy it too. Is it because you don't think I'm cute?" she asked, pouting.

He scoffed. "It doesn't have to do with cuteness. I don't have time to mess around."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, floating closer. She leaned down and let him see down her shirt, to her abundant cleavage. "I bet you think I'm cute, but you just like to be stubborn."

He didn't so much as glance to her chest. "Look, lady, just because you decided to patch me up doesn't mean we're friends. I'm going to get my swords back, with your help or not."

She grinned evilly down at him. "You don't understand the position you're in, do you?"

With a flick of her hand, a ghost zoomed towards and through Zoro, and he fell to his knees. "I'm such a piece of garbage. I'm sorry to be alive."

Perona flew down to his height and whispered in his ear. "We can do it my way, where you play with me and then I show you your swords. Or, we can do it my way, where you fight against me, and I send my Negative Hollow ghosts through you over and over to make you my servant for eternity. Now, what will it be, pirate?"

Zoro sighed on his hands and knees. "Playtime better be quick."

~

"Your knots are tight, have you done this before?" asked Perona, fully naked, breasts pressed into the bed and ass up in the air. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts, tightly bound.

"Nah, I just have been on the seas long enough to know how to tie a good knot. Now, how do you want this to go?"

Perona smirked. "Horo horo horo horo! I'm glad you're willing to play along."

"Let's just get this over with," he sighed. He had taken off all of his clothes except his underwear. Against his will, they felt uncomfortably tight after tying up the ghostly pale woman. She had forced him to undress her, and his hands had slowed over her curves, even though he knew time was of the essence. He had forgotten how smooth and soft a woman's skin could be, how supple breasts were in his palms. When he had slid down her panties, he didn't miss the small moan Perona let out, or the sticky string of wetness from her soaked cunt.

The tray of sex toys hadn't escaped his notice, and he wondered how sexually frustrates this woman was. Enough to use his body in a deal.

"My fantasy is getting tied up by a man and letting him have his way with me. But, I have some rules. Don't even think of touching my asshole. Don’t kiss me, that’s weird. Spanking is okay, but I’ll use Negative Hollow on you if you hit too hard.”

“That hardly seems fair,” Zoro groaned, leaning down to examine her dripping pussy. It’s swollen, pink lips looked glossy and begging to be touched, be he refrained. He wanted her to be begging for it first.

“And no staring at me! I want what’s between your legs, not your face.”

“Geez, you’re getting less and less cute by the second, woman.”

“Oh, so you admit I’m a little cute? Maybe you did get brain trauma, cause I’m obviously the cutest girl in the whole world.”

Zoro huffed in annoyance. “Can I start, you lecherous woman?”

“Yes,” she said, and Zoro heard the tremble in her voice and smirked.

He blew air between her legs and she cried out, shivering at the sensation. “You’re dripping wet, you know,” Zoro said in a low, predatory tone. “It’ll make it easier to fuck you.”

Perona whimpered and widened her legs. Zoro eyed her pubes, the pink curls shining. “I guess the curtains match the drapes.”

“Shut up, jerk,” she mumbled into the pillow. 

Grabbing her hips roughly, Zoro pulled back his hand and gave her a hard slap on her ass. She yelped in surprise and gripped the bedsheets. Her thighs and asscheeks quivered from the impact. He rubbed the red spot before bringing his hand down again, the noise echoing in the empty castle.

“Don’t tell me to shut up, you dirty whore,” Zoro growled, squeezing her reddening asscheeks roughly. “Ah, I’m sorry,” she whimpered, and Zoro felt heat run straight to his cock at the submission in her tone.

She wanted it harder, he just knew it.

So he licked her red flesh and bit it softly, resisting the urge to drag his tongue to her pale asshole. It twitched cutely, but he remembered that was off limits. Shame.

He gave her ass another slap, and she nearly screamed at the impact. His saliva had made the slap feel 100x sharper, and warmth trickled down her inner thighs. Her toes dug into the bedsheets, and her fingernails dug into her palms. 

“P-Ple-”

“Not yet,” he cut her off cruelly, and smacked her bottom again, making her cry out. His hard on was almost unbearable, but if he wanted his swords, he’d have to pleasure her to her breaking point, so that she’d have no other choice but to give into his demands.

Zoro cupped her cunt and gathered all her juices in his palm before slapping her again. As she cried into the pillow, he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them. She tasted sour and sweet, a taste he wanted more of.

She wanted him to fuck her twitching hole desperately, but the torture he was giving her was so unbearably pleasurable.

“Please, swordsman-”

“Call me Zoro.”

“Zoro, I want it.”

He gripped one of her asscheeks harshly, rubbing the raw, tender flesh, and bit the other cheek like an animal. She cried out and tried to wriggle away, but he gripped her hips and pulled her back. “Say please.”

“Please, Zoro, I want it!”

She looked back at him with her big, black eyes, tears trickling down them, and Zoro grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You thought you were in control, woman, but you made a big mistake letting me fuck you.”

And with that, he slid his massive cock inside of her. Inch. By inch. By inch.

And Perona was gasping like she couldn’t breathe. She wrapped a slender arm around Zoro’s wide neck and stared at him, wide-eyed, as he filled her with his length. 

“I thought,” Zoro paused to groan, feeling himself bottom out inside of her, “that you didn’t like staring.”

She didn’t answer. Instead, she closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his green hair, and moaned as he started to thrust. 

He licked and bit at her neck. They weren’t kisses, no. They were claiming marks, that would last at least a week and let anyone know that he’d devoured her.

Zoro pulled back, and Perona missed the sensation of his hot breath on her neck, his teeth and tongue. But then she was glad he’d moved back, because the angle he was hitting as he pounded her from behind had her orgasm clenching tight around him. 

He didn’t stop as she cried and gasped out as the heat rolled through her body, as her muscles clenched around him like a vice. He just kept going, savoring the view of her ass shaking with his every thrust, her back arched and needy for his cock.

“I’m going to make you cum again, ghost woman. And cum again, until you’re begging me to stop,” he growled, smacking her ass again. She moaned out, low and long, and that was music to his ears.

“Please, oh god,” Perona moaned out. 

He felt the familiar tightening in his balls that he was going to cum, but he held back as he smacked her ass again, and again. He loved the way the flesh shook under his palm. This woman may have gotten him addicted to spanking.

Zoro thrust his cock deeper inside, hitting the one spot where she liked it best. She was moaning so loudly now that he was starting to get annoyed, so he shoved his fingers inside her mouth. She sucked and slurped at his digits, and he wondered how good she’d be at giving head.

There was only one way to find out.

He pulled out, her sticky juices coating his cock, and moved to the front of the bed. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her chin and brought it to his tip. “Suck it.”

She eagerly took all of him in one go, taking him as deep as she could. His green pubes tickled her nose, and she adjusted her breathing so that she didn’t choke on his cock.

He grabbed pink hair and started to thrust into her mouth. Even though her pussy still felt the best around him, her mouth felt incredible too. She stared up at him with wide eyes as saliva dropped down her chin to her ample chest. Zoro moved her pink hair out of the way and gave one her breasts a squeeze, and she moaned around his cock. He felt the vibrations of her voice and it was the final straw.

“I’m gonna cum, drink it all,” Zoro told her. He emptied himself inside her mouth, and she tried not to cough as his thick sperm slid down her throat. 

He slid himself out of her mouth and roughly grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. “Open,” he commanded, and she obeyed. She let him see the insides of her mouth, and he smirked as he saw no cum there. “Good girl.”

Perona couldn’t help but smile at the praise. Zoro leaned down and whispered in her ear:

“I am going make you regret making this deal with me, woman.”

Perona smirked and licked the drop of cum on her lip. “Horo horo horo horo, I don’t regret a thing.”


End file.
